


On The Left Hand Side

by shellfishDimes



Category: Block B, Jay Park (Musician), Show Me the Money (Korea TV), Winner (Band)
Genre: Drugs, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellfishDimes/pseuds/shellfishDimes
Summary: Jaebeom hits the FAIL button before Mino even has the chance to open his mouth. It's petty, yeah, and he knows it'll accomplish absolutely nothing because he canseeTablo, Paloalto and the rest of them drooling over him, but for a minute it feels great to know that the kid's not going to get an all-pass. It even makes Zico's obnoxious, delighted cackling tolerable.After Mino walks off stage, they ask about his vote. Paloalto drags him, Jaebeom makes an excuse that even he himself isn't buying, and Zico points and laughs at him because yeah, Jaebeom's so fucking transparent, he's aware."Okay, Song Minho-ssi, fine," he says, waving it off, and Zico is grinning like the cat who got the cream. Oh yeah, this is going to lookgreaton TV. Team AOMG fails to snatch the most likely SMTM4 winner, CEO Jay Park acts like a jealous girlfriend.





	On The Left Hand Side

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see this SPECIFIC THING and nobody had written it and I was like I can't believe the entire internet is making me do this, and so I did it, I'm sorry

It's too early in the competition to be picking producer teams, but none of them are patient enough to wait. And all of them want Song Minho. Jaebeom tries to play it for laughs, asking the producers if there's any way for them to entice rappers into a certain team, and San E even goes that extra mile and _tells_ Minho, to his face, that he'll be good to him, lips stretched over teeth in a sleazy smile that belongs in a strip club rather than on _Show Me The Money._

For an entire two minutes, Jaebeom is convinced their team has a chance, and then Minho, humble and respectful and oh, so, so reasonable, picks Paloalto and Zico.

"Then what about your second choice, what's your second choice?" Hyukwoo asks, grinning at himself, because this is going to look hilarious once the episode airs. Jaebeom groans, trying to make him shut the fuck up, because _come on,_ how desperate do you even have to be, but Zico's laugh shuts him up much better.

Jaebeom hits the FAIL button before Minho even has the chance to open his mouth. It's petty, yeah, and he knows it'll accomplish absolutely nothing because he can _see_ Tablo, Paloalto and the rest of them drooling over him, but for a minute it feels great to know that the kid's not going to get an all-pass. It even makes Zico's obnoxious, delighted cackling tolerable. 

After Mino walks off stage, they ask about his vote. Paloalto drags him, Jaebeom makes an excuse that even he himself isn't buying, and Zico points and laughs at him because yeah, Jaebeom's so fucking transparent, he's aware.

"Okay, Song Minho-ssi, fine," he says, waving it off, and Zico is grinning like the cat who got the cream. Oh yeah, this is going to look _great_ on TV. Team AOMG fails to snatch the most likely SMTM4 winner, CEO Jay Park acts like a jealous girlfriend.

He sees Minho in the corridors of the studio and on the parking lot outside, from a distance, laughing and skipping with delight, clutching at his necklace. The difference between Mino on stage and Song Minho off stage is striking. Off stage, he smiles even as the rest of the contestants glare daggers at him, their hate sliding off him like water off a duck's back. On stage, he's ferocious and fearless, streets ahead in style and swag not just compared to other idols, but even some of the underground guys. There's something magnetic about that, and Jaebeom totally understands why they're giving him so much screentime.

"Is there any way we can get Song Minho's number?" Hyukwoo asks him. They're having ddeokbokki on Jaebeom's couch. _The Transporter_ is playing on TV at low volume. Jason Statham is busy beating the shit out of a bunch of goons. 

Jaebeom stirs his food. "Zico probably has him on speed dial, ask him," he says, noncommittally. 

Hyukwoo snorts. "He probably has his number memorised," he says. "Like, I don't wanna talk about work right now, but half of Zico's crew is competing. His hyung is even in the running." He bumps his knee against Jaebeom's. "Why didn't we send people, huh?"

"Can you _imagine_ anyone from AOMG up on that stage?" Jaebeom tsks. Hyukwoo laughs. "Man, it's all fucking rigged anyway, whatever."

"Amen, brother," Hyukwoo says in English, and they clink their chopsticks together. "Let's do our best and have Song Minho win anyway, right?"

"Hell no," says Jaebeom. "We're gonna make our guy win and wipe that smirk off Zico's face." He's surprised by how much he means it. 

Zico seems to always materialise out of thin air when Jaebeom wants to see him the least. He's on his way into makeup the next day when Zico bumps into him in the hallway. He's clearly already survived a full frontal assault by the stylists. Jaebeom doesn't know why they bother, anyway, since Zico always wears sunglasses during filming. He's not wearing them now, and when he smiles at Jaebeom in greeting, his eyes are infuriatingly sincere and Jaebeom wants to just—

"Hey, Jay hyung, me and Minho were thinking of going outside and lighting one up before filming starts," says Zico, in a corridor full of people, like he's talking about grabbing Jaebeom a cup of coffee from the machine. "Wanna join us?"

"Sure, I'd love to bum a cigarette off you," Jaebeom says, louder than necessary, because he'll be fucked if he's getting involved in a drug scandal over something as tiny as a makeup noona overhearing a comment in a corridor.

Zico takes him outside to the parking lot. Away from the food trucks, behind the vans with the recording equipment and the camera techs smoking together in a circle, past the writers silently sipping their coffees, absorbed into their phones, to a part of the lot where nobody's parked their cars because it's too far away from the building entrance for anyone to want to walk it.

Minho is already there, sitting on a concrete parking bumper with his earphones in his ears, tapping a foot to whatever he's listening to. He sees them approaching from a distance and throws them a grin that Jaebeom is sure is meant primarily for Zico, because he's not even spoken to Minho while the cameras were off. 

When they level with him, Minho stands up and bows to Jaebeom. Just so damn _respectful._ "Hello," he says, and when he straightens up, he's smiling. His teeth are perfect.

"'Sup," says Jaebeom, casual and quick with his bow. "Zico invited me, hope that's cool."

"Yeah, of course!" Minho says. He's wearing a pink hat and a baby blue tracksuit today, a boyfriend straight out of a teen drama. There's a part of Jaebeom that's jealous.

"Don't worry, hyung, they're not gonna come running down here with cameras just because we're hanging out," Zico assures him. "They understand the producers need space sometimes." He takes out a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his hoodie, and when he opens it, there are unmistakably two pre-rolled joints packed neatly among the cigarettes. Minho reaches over and pulls one out, sticking it between his lips. 

Hyukwoo loses his lighter so often, Jaebeom makes a point of always carrying his own, since it's much less of a hassle that way. He's lighting the joint for Minho before Minho's even had the chance to finish patting down his pockets.

"Thanks," says Minho with a grateful smile. He takes a pull, like he's done this hundreds of times, and shit, knowing what he knows about what goes down at YG, Jaebeom hopes for Minho's sake he's not had the chance to try anything harder yet.

Minho takes another pull, and hands the joint off to Jaebeom, leaning his head back and exhaling slowly. Jaebeom watches the curve of his neck and the sharp cut of his profile. He might have shaved his head to prove he means business, but he's still an idol pretty boy. 

"You guys do this regularly?" he asks Zico, deciding he should probably stop staring at Minho in case the two of them get the wrong idea. Sometimes he has this problem where he looks pissed off even if he isn't, like when he stares at people too hard. He inhales the smoke deep into his lungs, letting his cheeks hollow, opting to look at Zico instead.

Their eyes meet when they both look away from Minho at the same time. Jaebeom exhales the smoke through his nose and mouth, loving the way it stings.

Zico shrugs. "This is only, what, the second time we've done it since filming started?" He looks to Minho for confirmation, and Minho nods. "Yeah, we haven't really had much time to hang. But it's good to take the edge off."

"That's why you're wearing the sunglasses, huh?" Jaebeom deadpans. "So they don't catch how wide your pupils are." 

Zico giggles that surprised laugh of his that always bursts out of him whenever Jaebeom lands a good joke at his expense. "No, no," he says, shaking his head emphatically. Jaebeom offers him the joint, and Zico's still shaking his head as he takes it. "The contestants kept saying the way I looked at them was scary, so from now on I'm wearing sunglasses. They don't get freaked out that way."

"And he thought it'd make him as handsome as Blo hyung," Minho smirks. Zico rolls his eyes at him fondly. He takes a drag on the joint, and Jaebeom really enjoys the way his lips form around it.

"If you ask me, the producers should confiscate all your sunglasses," Jaebeom tells Zico. "We have to be losing a lot of female viewers because they can't stare into your dreamy eyes on every episode anymore." He's already feeling lightheaded. He has to remember to ask Zico who the hell his supplier is.

"There's no point trying to get the attention of the cameras when you're on the same show as heartthrob Song Minho," says Zico, and the smile the two of them exchange is definitely something Jaebeom's never going to see them do on camera. He's not even sure _he_ should be there to see it, because it feels private.

"Idiot," Minho says with absolutely no malice behind it. He takes the proffered joint from Zico. Watching them, Zico grinning at Minho, the way Minho's whole face lights up when Zico playfully punches his forearm, Jaebeom feels like an asshole for being so petty over Minho's producer pick the other day. 

"You're going to kill it in the 1v1 round, Mino," he says. Minho holds the joint between thumb and forefinger and smokes, watching Jaebeom from under the brim of his hat. "No bullshit. Unless something really drastic happens, you're pretty much guaranteed to make it to the final."

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps saying," Minho says. "They're not that happy about it, though. I talked to Andup and he thinks they're being really unfair with how they edit me as opposed to the others."

"He's probably right," says Zico. "But there's not much you can do about it unless you want to stir some serious shit, and it's way too early for that. Plus, it could backfire on you, and you could get the Vernon treatment."

Minho grimaces. "That kid didn't deserve that," he says. "Not every seventeen-year-old rapper is Bobby."

"Not every 22-year-old rapper is Song Minho," Zico says, and Minho ducks his head, smiling. Seeing Minho and Zico together now, Jaebeom realises how stupid he was to _ever_ think Minho would pick any producer over Zico, even someone from his own company.

"Aw, you're embarrassing me in front of Jay hyung," Minho says. 

"I'm just getting warmed up," says Zico, and he _winks,_ and it's so unexpected it startles a laugh out of Jaebeom, and Minho and Zico both look at him at the same time, and then all three of them are laughing, Zico with his cackle, Minho like he's out of breath on every other laugh. And maybe it's the weed, but Jaebeom feels more relaxed than he has since this whole thing started.

They pass the joint around a couple more times before it's nothing more than a stub between Minho's delicate fingers and Jaebeom is well and truly stoned. If he were sober, he wouldn't be thinking about shit like Song Minho's delicate fingers, or Zico's warm eyes, or how full his bottom lip is, or how _tall_ they both are, and hey, this kind of shit is something Jaebeom thought was between his browser history and himself, but apparently it all comes floating up to the foreground of his mind when he's had one third of a joint, because he's a fucking lightweight now or something.

"Jay, Jay, Jay," says Zico, and Jaebeom focuses on him.

"Now you're being familiar with me?" Jaebeom raises his eyebrows and juts his chin out, but Zico just laughs. 

"Hyung, are you going to help us finish this?" Minho asks. He's still holding the joint, but barely. It's almost short enough to burn his fingers. "And then we can head back."

"There's barely anything left," Jaebeom says.

Minho cracks a grin. "There's a trick I have to making it last," he says. "Jiho hyung will show you."

Jaebeom watches him put the tiny joint to his lips and take a quick, deep drag. Minho doesn't exhale, though. He keeps his lips pressed shut, his expression one of hilarious focus. Jaebeom feels the laugh blossoming in his chest, because Minho looks like he's trying to solve a tricky math problem. But before he can laugh, Minho's lips find Zico's, and he opens his mouth to exhale the smoke into Zico's mouth, and Jaebeom thinks, _oh._

Zico's hand goes to the back of Minho's neck as he inhales, and Jaebeom thinks, _okay._

Minho pulls away, and the way he's grinning, so pleased with himself, there's no way that this is the first, or even the second time they've done this. 

"Wanna try?" Zico asks him. The joint is in his hand now. Jaebeom didn't see Minho hand it to him, but then again, he was too preoccupied with watching Minho shotgun smoke into Zico's mouth to really notice anything else.

It's no big deal, really. He's done shit like this. He's _Jay Park,_ for fuck's sake, of course he's done this. With cute models, almost exclusively, obviously, because he's _Jay Park,_ but never with. You know. Other rappers. 

It is really good weed, though. Really good, _free_ weed, and only an idiot passes up on something like that. And Jay Park isn't an idiot.

"Yeah, man, lay it on me," he says. 

Zico's cheeks go round when he smiles. He takes a drag on the joint until the end is a blazing orange, and presses his lips closed. He looks focused, but Jaebeom doesn't feel like laughing anymore. 

Zico has to bend down a little bit to press their lips together, and when he does, Jaebeom closes his eyes. Hot smoke floods his mouth, and it's exactly like letting a hot model shotgun him. Except it's not a hot model, it's Zico. And his lips touched Minho's only moments ago, and there's something about that that makes this whole thing really, really good. 

Jaebeom inhales the smoke into his lungs, and Zico's lips are still on his. Off to the side, he thinks he hears Minho inhale, softly, at the same time that he does.

Time seems slow, but Jaebeom's thoughts are racing sixty miles a minute. He wonders if Zico planned this, to corner him in a corridor and then almost-but-not-quite kiss him in the parking lot. He wonders how the fuck they knew he'd agree, and what exactly his reputation is that people think things like that about him. 

When Zico straightens up and pulls away, Jaebeom licks his lips instinctively. He watches Zico's eyes drop to them, and thinks, _okay._ He'll have to remember to ask him about _that,_ too. 

"Did you like that?" Zico asks. Still looking at his lips.

"Yeah," says Jaebeom. "Good trick." He takes the joint from Zico's unresisting fingers. It's gone out now: no surprises there. He puts it between his lips. "My turn now," he says. He takes out his lighter and clicks it, trying not to burn his eyebrows off.

Once the joint is relit, Jaebeom turns to Minho. "Song Minho," he says, and doesn't get any further than that, because Minho smiles as soon as he says it, and maybe it's a defence mechanism because nobody's ever smiled just because Jaebeom said their name, unless he was fucking them. Shit, no wonder Zico likes him.

He inhales the very last of the smoke that the joint can offer him into his mouth, and keeps it there. Minho's looking over his face so fast his pupils are shaking, and Jaebeom would laugh, but he's not wasting the smoke. Minho doesn't have to lean down as much as Zico, sparing at least a little of Jaebeom's self confidence.

Their lips touch, and Jaebeom exhales. He couldn't hold his breath longer even if he tried, because Minho's lips are soft and warm, and Jaebeom understands why Zico's hand immediately went to the back of Minho's neck. Minho inhales, and it's like he's sucked out some of Jaebeom's breath along with the smoke, because Jaebeom is finding it a little bit harder to breathe. 

Minho pulls back just a fraction, enough that their lips separate, but not enough that his whole face isn't blurry in front of Jaebeom's eyes. "You can kiss me if you want," Minho whispers, and Jaebeom thinks, _fuck._

"That's judicial corruption," Jaebeom whispers, and he hears Zico's delighted laugh just before he presses his lips to Minho's again. This time, it's a kiss, not just a sharing of breath. Song Minho kisses with determination and without holding back. He kisses like he knows Zico is watching, and for the second time in a very short while, Jaebeom thinks, _fuck._

Jaebeom kisses Zico, too, because he's there, and because when he and Minho separate, Zico's eyes are dancing from one of them to the other like he can't decide who he wants to look at more. So Jaebeom makes that decision for him, and kisses him to make sure he has Zico's full attention. The way Minho breathes when their lips separate and connect again, just fast enough that Jaebeom is sure Minho can see his tongue going into Zico's mouth, slick enough that Minho can hear the noise Zico makes, burns itself into Jaebeom's brain hard enough that he knows he's going to want to do this again. And soon.

**Author's Note:**

> jiho kissing other people while minho breathes softly in the background is a genre unto itself and [skullage](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skullage/pseuds/skullage) is its pioneer I am but a humble admirer. anyway thank you hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fanxytelevision) if you like!


End file.
